Cosmic Balance: Valanice Vs Hagatha
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Daventry historian Derek Karlavaegen describes, poetically, the balance of good against evil represented in good Queen Valanice and evil Dame Hagatha. Rated T for a minor suggestive theme.


_**Cosmic Balance: Valanice Vs Hagatha**_

* * *

It's been said that there is a cosmic balance to every living thing in the World of Daventry. Every living good thing has a living evil thing to counter it, and vice versa. As an example of such, beauty is something which usually belongs to those of good heart and mind, meaning they have inner beauty and often outer beauty to go with it. And there was one young woman in the Kingdom of Daventry, native to the neighboring Kingdom of Kolyma, who is a shining example of beauty personified, and the good King Graham is still full of love for her.

Queen Valanice of Daventry is one of the loveliest women in all of Daventry. Her hair is long and auburn, her abdomen is flat, her breasts are large and firm with erect nipples, according to the king, her back is like silk, and her arms and hands are long and thin. Her thighs are warm, her shins slender, her buttocks perfectly cupped, and her feet dainty yet strong. These are the words of King Graham when he describes her, and she is indeed without compare among the more prominent people in Daventry. But a woman cannot be beautiful by body shape alone, for many "beautiful" women have turned out to be as vile as the late Dame Dahlia, or, again like Dahlia, disguised as beautiful women but can shape-shift into ugly crones.

No, what completes Valanice's beauty is her unparalleled goodness as both a Queen and a woman. She has class without stuffiness, looking and behaving like a Queen without being stoic or lacking a sense of humor. She has the intelligence of a scholar and the organization of an officer. She also wears a pleasant expression at meetings and sessions with dignitaries, making her a very skilled diplomat. She remains calm and pleasant at all times and never loses control when she has to dissuade her husband from some rash act. It's said that she even teases Graham in private, giving him verbal pokes, funny jibes, and pretending to be stern with him while giving him a mischievous gleam in her eyes. And she is full of kindness toward all, with her wise and warm heart and her desire to defend those whom she loves.

Yes, our Queen Valanice is surely one of our kingdom's good balances, with the perfect luscious body for Graham, the perfect regal wardrobe for her subjects and guests, and the perfect strength, grace, and wisdom for her people as a whole. Her beauty, wisdom and goodness are beyond compare. But like everything else, she has something, or someone, to counterfeit her natural and inner beauty with terrible ugliness. And that someone is the mighty powerful witch, Dame Hagatha of Kolyma.

Hagatha is as different from Valanice as thorns are from fruits. She is an ugly old lady, with green skin, matted grey hair, no teeth, and warts all over her face, making her the epitome of hideousness in Daventry. Her back is crooked, her hands clawed, and she has an appetite for human flesh. She has no concept of kindness, very bad eyesight, very _good_ hearing, a walking stick, and once stole an enchanted nightingale from a little old lady named Milvia. She lives in a cave instead of in a building, and decorates it with human skulls that litter the whole area, as well as two skulls on stakes outside the cave entrance. She doesn't even talk much, preferring to chortle, cackle, and mutter under her breath as she wanders around looking for human food. She is said to be the most powerful and evil of witches in the World of Daventry.

Hagatha knew of the beauty of Princess Valanice of Kolyma, as well as her goodness and purity of heart, and she was very jealous of her as a result. This was why Valanice was kidnapped by Hagatha and locked up in the Crystal Tower, far away from the kingdoms and countries of our world. The evil Dame was determined that the most beautiful royal maiden in the land should not be able to grace Daventry or Kolyma with her wisdom or her strength of heart.

The balance continues to this day, for Hagatha still lives, and what has happened to her is unknown. Queen Valanice also continues to help King Graham rule Daventry with a firm but gentle hand. They are one perfect example of balance in this magical world; one beautiful young woman shining with goodness and grace, and one ugly old crone cackling with evil glee and the hunger of a cannibal. Who knows what other good vs. evil pairings exist in Daventry and the surrounding lands we live in? Only time can tell who these paragons of good and evil are, or will be.

* * *

Signed,

_Derek Karlavaegen_


End file.
